Linda's big day
by CasualtyX
Summary: Does her wedding go to plan


It was a few days before Linda was going to marry Timothy Walter, Jessica had helped Linda pick out her wedding dress and shears also going to do Linda's hair and make up for her wedding. Linda was nervous about her wedding, so Jessica calmed her down. Linda looked at her dress and sighed, she wasn't sure she was doing the right thing marrying Timothy, he made her happy which was a good thing but she wasn't sure if she was physically ready.

"I was the same with Adam, you'll be fine, I don't regreat marrying Adam", Jessica said.

"But Adam's a kind bloke", Linda replied.

"You trying to tell me something", Jessica asked.

"No", Linda replied.

"Linda, has Timothy laid a finger on you", Jessica asked getting suspicious of what Linda had just said.

"No", Linda replied.

"Good", Jessica answered.

What Linda didn't know about Timothy was that he had put her in danger because he owes money he can't afford and if he doesn't get the money he puts Linda in danger in the hands of Jack a man who Timothy has messed with. Jessica and Linda went shoe shopping, Linda chose some silver sandles to wear with her long frilly wedding dress. After they paid they went to a sandwich shop and brought a chicken and sweetcorn and cheese and pickle sandwichs and then sat in the park after eating them.

"Your going to look gorgeous", Jessica said.

"Am I", Linda asked.

"Yes", Jessica replied.

After an hour Jessica and Linda went back to Linda's and watch the tv while Linda was worrying about her wedding, Timothy had already started his stag do but Linda's was tomorrow night. Linda laid down on the sofa as Jessica just watched her friend as she laid there looking tired. Linda soon went up to bed and Jessica followed and went into the spare room where she was staying, Jessica felt weird because Angel wasn't in the same room but it was a lot quieter without Angel and Adam snoring. The next day it was Linda's hen night and Zoe, Tess, Jessica, Dixie, Louise, Sam, Robyn, Aoife and Denise were set to come. Linda ate her toast and then put her top and jeans on and went to work with Jessica. They were both in resus and a old man was rushed in after a fall down the stairs. Adam, Jessica and Linda treated him and then Adam and Jessica went outside to discuss they're family issues.

"Hows Angel", Jessica asked.

"She's good, been sleeping well and she loves her bouncy chair", Adam replied.

"Ok", Jessica replied.

"She's started toothing", Adam said.

"Oh, how is she dealing with it", Jessica asked.

"A little sore but she's keeping strong", Adam replied.

After work Linda pick out a pink dress and put it on and then did her hair and make up, Jessica wore a sparkly top and jeans, they went to the bar where Linda's hen night was and everyone looked amazing. Jessica sort of just hid in the corner, Linda was getting drunk and she knew she had to bring her home and make sure she safely gets to bed because she didn't want Linda getting hurt. Jessica brought Linda home who when in the taxi said a load of random things.

"The moon", Linda said pointing.

"Yeah", Jessica replied.

"Oh I do like to be beside the seaside oh I do like to be beside the sea...", Linda attempted singing.

"Their isn't a beach near by", Jessica replied.

"I'm a hippopotamus", Linda said.

"Could be possible", Jessica joked because Linda had a little to much.

"I have my seat belt on just in case we crash and then I turn into super woman and then die because I wasn't wearing one", Linda said.

"Me too", Jessica replied.

Jessica was glad when they arrived home she got Linda out of the car and opened the front door just for Linda to fall straight through it and hit the floor, Jessica sighed as she picked Linda back up and then shut and locked the door before getting Linda into bed. The morning after Linda had a bad hang over and her wedding was now in two days time. Linda stayed in bed all day while Jessica went to her own house to see her family again, she missed Amelia, Lucas and Angel and couldn't wait to see them again. After five hours she went back to Linda's flat.

"You alright", Jessica asked.

"I think I died and went to a very bad place", Linda replied.

"You did have a lot to drink last night, what you watching", Jessica asked.

"Emmerdale", Linda answered.

The next day arrived and it was one day before Linda's wedding she was nervous and she wasn't talking as much as she usually does so Jessica took her shopping to try and cheer her up but it didn't work like it usually does.

"What's wrong", Jessica asked.

"What if I'm not the person Timothy wants to marry", Linda said.

"He wouldn't have proposed to you otherwise", Jessica replied.

"True", Linda replied.

After a day of shopping Linda went home and then went to bed, when she woke up she was more nervous than ever because today was her marriage day. Jessica put her make up on first but whist she was doing the make up Linda got hiccups.

"Linda please stop hiccuping I'm trying to do your make up", Jessica said.

"I can't _hic _help it", Linda replied.

Jessica went and got Linda a bottle of water and then made Linda drink it, after the make up Linda put her dress on and then came down stairs, Jessica's eyes watered just looking at her best friend in her wedding dress, Linda looked stunningly beautiful in her dress.

"You look beautiful", Jessica said.

Linda smiled at what Jessica had just said. Jessica straightened Linda's hair then clipped it back into a bun just in time before the limo arrived Jessica and Linda got into the limo and Jessica's dress spread between the seats as it was long and flowy. Once the arrived Linda and Timothy smiled at each other and then Linda walked down to Timothy and they got married.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride", The vicar said.

Timothy and Linda kissed. They went outside the church and Timothy took Linda toa boat where he was going to take her on an adventure, what Timothy didn't know was Jack was standing behind the boat with petrol and matches. He poured the petrol in the boat.

"Linda jump", Timothy said.

"Not without you", Linda replied.

Timothy pushed Linda out of the boat as she just floated there, she then swan away and joined Jessica just as the boat had been lite with a match, the boat then blew up with Timothy still on it and he died instantly. Linda burst into tears as Jessica took her into a hug. Linda's tears fell think and fast with her mascara and Linda was crying too much to stop, she wanted Timothy. Jessica took a tearful Linda back to her house where Adam looked shocked to see Linda crying, he looked round as she ran passed into the toilet.

"Don't tell me he never turned up", Adam said.

"She's a widow, he just died", Jessica said.

"Poor girl", Adam replied as he could hear Linda's sobs in the bathroom.

Jessica hugged Adam as he hugged her back and then she went to attend to Angel, Jessica wanted Linda to be happy again but all she could hear was Linda's crying.

The End


End file.
